The present disclosure applies to emergency response systems. Many existing enterprise emergency response notification and communications systems support a single communications medium such as telephone or a specific radio network. For example, terrestrial trunked radio (TETRA) can be used for a communications platform for public safety, transportation, and emergency response teams to reach to key personnel during emergencies. However, emergency response systems that cover a single or small handful of communication channels and protocols fall short of being an all-inclusive mechanism for connecting key personnel through multiple systems during a manmade or natural disaster.